Where is she?
by MoonPrincess623
Summary: Right before Clare & Raki split up: Isley the Abyssal One of the North thinks back on the woman he loved so long ago, he knows all of her secrets some even the organization didn’t know. He loved her & still loves her. He thinks about her. ONESHOT


Disclaimers: I don't own Claymore, but I do own the girl.

Summery: Right before Clare and Raki split up: Isley the Abyssal One of the North thinks back on the woman he loved so long ago, he knows all of her secrets some even the Organization didn't know. He loved her and still loves her, he remembers her, while he sits and watches the snow fall.

**Where Is She?**

Isely sat down and looked out the window at the snow wondering if she was still alive. The only woman he ever loved, the one who didn't kill him after he Awakened, it was her job yet she didn't, she couldn't, it was because she loved him. She didn't see him as rank one she saw him as him, just like he saw her for who she was inside not how powerful she was. She was the most powerful being out there. She wasn't a human, Yoma, Claymore, or an Awaken Being.

Her past was more violent then anyone he had ever known. Too much blood, as soon as she could run fast, dodge, and fight she was out killing Yoma. He tried to remember what age she told him she was when she started that stuff. Was it five or younger?

Her parents, he never got to meet them because they were dead…she never really knew them, but she did know as soon as she started killing Yoma she killed them. The Organization made her mother, she was the very first person they experimented on, she soon awakened after that and left the country. She became a goddess in some other countries. Her father was either a Yoma or an Awakened Being, she never told him because she never knew. All she knew was her mother got pregnant right before she Awakened and then had her after she Awakened. That was when the Organization grabbed her trained her and sent her too kill them both. She was the second female Claymore they trained even though she wasn't really a Claymore.

So many times he held her at night because she was plagued by so many demons. He held her because she _needed _it; she was always there for him when he needed her. They trained together, ate together, loved each other, lived together…most of the time, the other time she was off running around having fun and making him worry and the same time making him laugh, she made being a Claymore bearable.

He was the ranked one of the males and she was ranked one of the females…that was when she felt like calling herself that. When they teamed up no one could stop them, their power was close but he was still weaker because she was born a half-breed not made like him, until he Awakened that was, when he did that their power was so close. They had a connection so deep they even felt what the other felt even if they were miles away; even if he was at the farthest reaches of the North and her in the South and they could still feel.

When he started to Awaken she was miles away fighting an Awakened Being and its army of Yoma by herself. Because she felt that he was Awakening she was distracted and the enemy got a few hits on her, but wasn't all they got, they got a swift death too, it was painful too.

In the end she killed the ones who were with him, the ranked male's number four and three, they had Awakened just like he did. She killed the ones that had attacked them as well, the three Awakened Beings and the Yoma that served them. She hid her love so the Organization wouldn't find him till after he healed and recovered his strength, then they couldn't stop him after that. They had thought she had killed him, but when they learned he had taken over the North as his territory they knew the truth.

But as she fought her best friend, the one ranked number three as well as the other Yoma and felt everything that Isley felt she had truly Awakened herself. She was upset and didn't know what to do, she had killed him, the only two people she had ever let in, she had killed one and felt the emotions, the raging emotions the other felt. She was mad at him for a while, but he guessed that she was still saddened but she didn't blame him, how could she?

The Organization expected her to turn whenever Isley turned, but she was different as they had hoped. All they knew was that her mother was a Claymore the first one, they didn't know about her father; they just figured it was a human. She wasn't like the other Awakened Beings, or Yomas. She still had her human mind completely, didn't want guts or anything like that she still ate human food. She still had that uncontrollable rage when she snapped no one but Isley could stop it and he was Awakened so they just prayed that she didn't.

He knew that off and on she still did jobs for the Organization but only did it to keep herself from being bored. But he knew killing anyone took a toll on her, it wasn't that she couldn't it was that if she killed on thing she had to go balance it out. She was a half-breed so it was like betraying her own people if she only killed Yomas and Awakened beings, she killed humans too. She didn't eat them of course she just killed them.

She was stubborn, she had never listened to anyone, maybe him but that was not always. She loved to fight; she had killed so many that the Organization just let her do whatever she wanted to do. They couldn't take her down if even they used every Claymore they had, even the ones without ranks.

They had always wondered why she had never Awakened before then, even if she got hurt really bad, which she did a couple of times because she was careless. He knew the real reason though, he was the reason she had never Awakened, he had kept her grounded and once he Awakened and he couldn't keep her grounded anymore and she just let go.

He knew that ever since he first saw her that day entering his Village, had all black on, so beautiful he wanted to protect her, she looked so fragile so little, she was short so. She looked like a child though, in her teens, long black hair, pretty purple eyes, he wanted to protect her. He followed her too, Village after Village. She had to have known he was following her because she was walking slowly.

That was when they ran into a Village taken over by Yoma it seemed the way she was talking to the Leader of the group that they had been there for over fifty years and no one had discovered them. He later learned that the Leader was an Awakened Being. She wasn't going to kill them; he knew that and wondered why none of them attacked her, only talked. He found out once a Yoma had found him, it threw him toward the others and her. He rolled into another one and it sliced his leg, just a cut, but it was deep though.

That was when he heard her screamed, "I TOLD NONE OF YOU TO TOUCH HIM!" the Awakened Being tried to apologize but it was too late she was out of control she snapped. She pulled two swords that where behind her shoulder blades, he hadn't seen them there. She killed every single Yoma there she left the one who had threw him, the one who cut him and the Awakened Being.

They were behind him, he saw her eyes, they were black, pure black. She radiated anger, rage, hatred and a little terror that he was hurt badly, she was going to kill them in the worse possible way. And she did, she tortured them for hours till he couldn't take it anymore and whispered, "Please no more." Those simple three softly spoken words took every emotion she felt away, she was back to normal, he brought her back, she looked at him, her eyes purple again and they held such tenderness in them, and she knelt next to him, her swords had disappeared, "Are you okay love?" he remembered those four words even now and his heart still stopped beating every time he heard them.

He vowed that day to never let her do that again, never let her snap, he would protect her, and he did his job too, expect when he Awakened since then he hadn't felt her power, she was being a good little girl. He still was worried that she was gone, because in all these years he hadn't felt anything from her but at the same time he knew that she was alive because he would have felt her death. And would have killed a whole of humans, Claymores, and Awakened Beings alike if she had died, so he knew their connection was still there. He followed the link between them and wanted to see what she was so excited and sad about, because she had unknowingly sent that to him, just seconds before.

There was a battle between Claymores…and a human boy was trying to protect one of them, the other was being a bitch, then the boy got away with the girl, she had almost Awakened then but somehow gone back. He knew that was the reason that his love was interested in them. They ran and it seemed the Claymore wanted to split up with the boy to fend off the other Claymore so he could get away the child argued. Ohhh…she kissed him, he left her then. That boy and his Claymore reminded him of him and his love.

That was when he felt and heard something a sigh, it seemed his love was going to talk to him again he was glad for the first time since she ran away. _If you see this boy my Isley will you take care of him and protect him till he sees the girl who he wants to find again my love?_

He nodded and replied, _Of course my Kuro, I will do as you wish and you will see me soon my love? _He felt her laugh and her nod knowing she was laughing at his impatience. He now knew she still loved him and wasn't mad at him anymore for making her kill her best friend to save him. But he still had a question he forgot to ask her, where was she?

* * *

**_AUTHORS NOTE_**: SEQUEL ONESHOT CALLED **THINKING OF HIM**! READ IT! EXPLAINS A LOT!!

I would like to point out in case you all couldn't tell I have been getting people asking this, I thought it was obvious but I am the author. Kuro is NOT a real CLAYMORE. She was raised and trained as one, but the Organization never experimented on her, or made her a Claymore. Her mother was the Claymore the Orgainization made.

If you were the Organization wouldn't you while you tested on the males (your first experiment) as well as a female? To see which would work better? I know I would, and in MY STORY they did, but see her mother well wasn't that well trained she couldn't hold her powers in check so she Awakened first and that was why the Males were Claymores first, then when they proved weak as well, the girls came back.

About Dauf, I was told that he was a former #3 (I know that I read the manga too) but tell me if you all read the manga too you know that the Organization replaces #s, look at Teresa's group. When they went to hunt her, did the former #2 (Quicksword) wasn't she demoted to #3? After Priscilla Awakened they had to replace #'s 1-5.

If you have anymore questions PLEASE PM me or review, I WILL reply, I REPLY to EVERY REVIEW (unlike some authors sigh)


End file.
